


Фрукты

by Diran, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: мини G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: У Стива есть тайна. У Клинта тоже.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: мини G - PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608529
Kudos: 55





	Фрукты

**Author's Note:**

> Пост!ЗС, пре!Альтрон.

– С кем ты работал раньше? – Клинт плюхнулся рядом со Стивом и протянул ему яблоко.

Стив вгрызся в красный бок. После тренировок всегда нестерпимо хотелось есть.

– В каком фмыфле?

– Ну… – Клинт вытянул затекшие ноги. – Ты работал со снайпером.

Стив проглотил следующий кусок целиком.

– Почему ты так считаешь?

– Это чувствуется. Я с Нат тренировался – это же ужас что такое. Она носится по полигону как ужаленная, забывая о том, с какой стороны я, приходится все время подстраиваться. На рожон лезет, не дает по-тихому снять противника. Когда рядом с ней стоишь, она еще вспоминает, что не одна. Но стоит мне залезть наверх – все, полный привет.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что я тише Нат? Льстишь.

Стив попытался украсть еще одно яблоко, лежащее рядом с Клинтом. Тот жестом фокусника заставил фрукт исчезнуть, чтобы продемонстрировать – заметил. Но потом достал из-за пазухи и протянул Стиву.

– Ты тот еще асфальтоукладочный каток, но я не про манеру боя. Я про то, что ты создаешь удобные условия для меня. Ждешь отстрела патруля впереди или выманиваешь их в зону обстрела, чтобы мне не терять время на передислокацию. Это опыт, Стив.

– Было дело на войне. – Стив прикончил яблоко и встал, вытирая руки о полотенце. – Здорово, что навыки не остались во льду, да? – Он похлопал Клинта по плечу и направился в душ.

* * *

– Кэп, а ты хитрец! – сегодня у Клинта были персики, и он жонглировал ими с необычайной нежностью, не позволяя Стиву ухватить ни один.

– Ну что тебе от меня надо, изверг?

– Ты сегодня впервые продемонстрировал технику осознанного «живого щита».

– Что? – хлопнул ресницами Стив, ловя наконец персик. Клинт сбился с ритма и переловил их уже у самого пола. Но ни капли не смутился и прямо там, на корточках, начал жевать, тыча Стива пальцем в коленку.

– Ты ухватил врага и развернул его ко мне, чтобы я мог выстрелить, пока ты щитом закрывался от второго. Раньше ты так не делал. Кто научил?

– Да просто… Раньше не к месту было, – пожал плечами Стив.

– Было, – сказал Клинт, и взгляд у него стал слишком пристальным. – Я собирался сам научить, но меня кто-то опередил. У тебя явный прогресс с предыдущей тренировки.

– Я, вообще-то, как это тело получил, сразу умел им пользоваться. И драться тоже. Никто меня не учил. Мало ли что всплыло, и вообще, почему ты считаешь?.. – Стив быстро вытер руки полотенцем и отмахнулся им от Клинта. – Я не буду с тобой спорить. До встречи. И отработай выстрел на двенадцать сорок пять, я устал подстраиваться.

Провал, Роджерс, это ведь полный провал.

* * *

– Мне кажется, я скоро сорвусь. Мне тяжело, – Стив не собирался говорить этого вслух, но где еще, если не здесь?

– Ты же понимаешь.

– Получше тебя.

В темноте скрипнула кровать. Зашуршала крышка о бутылку – несколько глотков – стук – шуршание. Тишина.

– Я тоже устал так. Ты же не думаешь, что я наслаждаюсь?

– Кто тебя знает.

На вкус подушка – как и на запах – сплошная пыль.

* * *

Шли дни. Клинт лишь молча поджимал губы в одобрительной усмешке и поднимал пальцы вверх. Вряд ли его удастся разубедить, и Стив как никогда радовался, что Наташа на задании в Мексике… ну… официально. Где ее носило по факту, не знали ни он, ни Клинт, хотя кое-кто считал, что она просто не могла пройти мимо «давно намечавшейся вечеринки на Кипре». Не то чтобы Стив хотел знать подробности (а уж откуда информация была у кое-кого, он знать не хотел совершенно точно), но…

Но он бы уже и сам не отказался размять кулаки на какой-нибудь «вечеринке». Там и остальным обычно не до вопросов. А вместо этого приходилось молотить груши да голографические проекции на тренировках.

До поездки Стиву удавалось скрывать все от Наташи, но когда она вернется, этот ухмыляющийся молчать не станет. Нужен был план. Хороший план, а не простое «сбежим со мной».

_– Ты все равно ничем важным не занят. Рухнут новые пришельцы – уж мы заметим._

_– Это не вариант, – и ответ этот дается Стиву ох как непросто. Как отказать тому, кому отказывать не умел никогда? А тот лишь подсыпает соли, с кислой улыбкой отводя взгляд:_

_– Не заслужил я медового месяца?_

_Стив не находит никакой удачной шутки, только смотрит в стену и говорит ей:_

_– Может, ты считаешь себя очень важной шишкой, которую ищут все спецслужбы мира, но… как думаешь, сколько человек – и главное каких – будут искать Капитана Америку?_

* * *

– Это важно? – Клинт протянул Стиву сегодняшний фрукт без фокусов. Стив сунул в рот, откусил и, только отплевываясь от банановой кожуры, решил, что все-таки сначала стоит почистить.

Или нет.

Или все равно.

Не стоило приходить сегодня.

Стив отложил банан на скамейку и посмотрел Клинту в глаза, вздохнув:

– Что, прости?

– Это мог быть кактус, говорю, – покрутил Клинт пальцем у рта. Но ухмылку быстро смыло, и он повторил: – Это важно?

Стив знал, о чем он. Должен был округлить привычно глаза и «не понять вопроса». Но Клинт был так серьезен и… быть может, это шанс попросить его молчать. Донести мысль, что…

– Да. Очень.

– Я могу чем-то помочь?

Стив неловко посмеялся, на самом деле оглядывая раздевалку. Никого. Неудивительно в четыре утра.

– Может, у тебя есть сверхбезопасное никому неизвестное укрытие? Для всяких там… тайн и дел, – добавил Стив, стараясь звучать небрежно.

– Ха-ха, да ты шутник! – фыркнул Клинт. – Я твое увлечение Крэшем Бандикутом покрывать не собираюсь! – он погрозил пальцем и скрылся в душе.

* * *

Когда он сжимал руль машины, он не улыбался.

– Стив, я скажу и повторять не стану. Суббота, четыре утра, закусочная на перекрестке Даббл-Стрит и Рейнгтонского шоссе.

– Что я забыл в этой глуши?

– Безопасное место. И приготовь кровь на подпись.

– Я не ходил в церковь в последнее воскресение, но все-таки, пожалуй, не готов…

– Когда ты выучился так зубоскалить?

– Экспресс-курсы.

Они все еще не смеялись. Оба. И Стив не придумал ничего лучше, как задать вопрос:

– Клинт, это… важно? – говоря чужими словами, Стив чувствовал себя идиотом. Но Клинт темнил, Стив в открытую говорить не собирался тем паче, и как общаться, если не жестами, Стив попросту не знал.

– Похлеще твоего, – Клинт затормозил. –Твоя остановка.

* * *

– Когда ты научился верить всем?

– Когда ты разучился верить вообще?

– Тебя избаловали, Стив. Привык командовать? Ты вываливаешь на людей свое видение, с тобой будто бы спорят, но потом все соглашаются и идут, да?

Стив не знал, что ответить. Только всматривался, пытаясь понять – издевка это или всерьез. Не понимал.

– А если я не соглашусь? Скажу: «Нет, Стив, это дурацкий план, ты слишком доверчивый, мы можем много потерять, а я не хочу. Не хочу терять»..

– Тогда я попрошу верить мне.

– Это низко. Очень низко, Стив. Ты подлец. Форменный.

– Нет. У меня есть план.

– Да кто бы сомневался.

* * *

– Четыре утра, – голос скрипит так же, как старый стул под ворчливой задницей. – Ну да, с чего еще может начинаться план Стива Гранта Роджерса.

– Это не моя его часть!

Разглядеть выражение лица напротив не вышло бы – там только надвинутая до носа кепка, сооруженная из платка маска и уходящая под нее трубочка для кофе.

Клинт был непривычно пунктуален. Ровно в четыре его автомобиль остановился возле кафе и издал крайне настойчивый и противный звук.

Они сели на заднее сидение, и Клинт, встретившись со Стивом глазами в зеркале заднего вида, только кивнул, не глядя на второго пассажира, и тихо тронулся прочь от города.

– Куда едем, спрашивать бессмысленно? – пробормотал Стив. Сопение рядом было чересчур выразительным. Где-то глубоко под краем кепки закатились выше бровей глаза, но Стив видел и напряженные пальцы, измусолившие до жирных пятен штанины на коленях. И переживал.

– В безопасное место, как ты и просил. – Клинт включил радио, где два мелковозрастных придурка пытались перекричать друга друга, обсуждая вчерашний бейсбольный матч.

* * *

– Приехали, парни.

Безопасное место в современном мире, по крайней мере для тех, кто хоть раз входил в двери Трискелиона, стоял рядом с Николасом Фьюри или Марией Хилл – для таких людей словосочетание «безопасное место» порождало примерно следующие картины в воображении: бетонный бункер, или укомплектованный системой видеонаблюдения гараж с несколькими запасными путями отхода, или многофункциональный летательный аппарат с сотней-другой пушек.

Ну, форт, на худой конец. Со рвом и кольями.

Стив пялился на деревянный дом, вдыхая распахнутым ртом запах цветущих деревьев, и силился понять, кто из них сошел с ума.

Клинт хлопнул дверью автомобиля и пошел к дому. Его ждали – подъезжающую машину трудно не заметить, когда на многие мили вокруг нет ни одного соседа. На крыльцо вышла темноволосая девушка, обнявшая Клинта и махнувшая рукой гостям. Клинт что-то быстро говорил ей, она кивала и улыбалась.

– Это конечная остановка нашего пути? – уточнил Стив, подходя ближе.

– Зависит от того, куда вы направлялись. Познакомься, это Лора Бартон. Нам повезло, что мы успели рано – гарнизон еще спит.

Лора улыбнулась до морщинок у глаз, а Клинт едва заметно коснулся пальцами середины ее ладони, и этот намек Стив понял.

– И сколько у тебя бойцов в гарнизоне?

– Двое.

– Очень приятно познакомиться. – Стив улыбнулся Лоре, пытаясь выглядеть хотя бы чуточку не таким растерянным. – Клинт никогда не рассказывал о семье, и я… Очень приятно.

– Мне тоже, особенно, если в багажнике машины лежит хлеб, молоко, кукуруза…

– И кондиционер для волос, милая. С корицей и лимоном.

– Ты чудо, – прошептала Лора и поцеловала Клинта в щеку. – Я займусь завтраком. Не заболтайтесь слишком.

Клинт проводил ее взглядом и, не поворачиваясь к Стиву, а продолжая любоваться женой в окно веранды, сказал:

– У всех нас есть тайны. Фьюри помог организовать безопасное место. При нашей работе…

– Да, детям не место в Трискелионе. Но как же развал Щ.И.Т.а год назад? Наташа слила в сеть все.

– Наташа? Все?

Бóльшим дураком Стив себя еще не чувствовал.

– Так она знает об этом месте?

– Да. Но это мой выбор. Так что пока вы не захотите открыться, вы не пересечетесь. Она не узнает.

– Я, право слово, думал о другом, когда мы говорили об «укрытии».

– У нас есть подвал. Мы там храним консервы.

– Я бы не отказался от парочки соленых огурцов, – раздался над ухом голос, от которого Стив вздрогнул. Он уже сочинял, какими словами будет объяснять Баки, что вот эти хлипенькие белые стены – и есть та секретная база, которую он так обещал, как уговорит его хотя бы выбраться из машины … А тот стоял за плечом, содрав с лица платок и протягивая Клинту руку: – Баки Барнс. Спасибо за приглашение.

– Подвал по лестнице вниз. Огурцы на верхней полке. Принеси Лоре, она добавит в яичницу.

Баки провел пальцами по козырьку кепки и нырнул внутрь.

* * *

Стив, нагруженный до ушей свежим постельным бельем, ввалился в комнату и пнул ногой дверь, захлопывая ее.

– Удивлен, что они предусмотрели гостевую комнату. Дом строился, чтобы избежать гостей.

– Зато в прятки удобно играть, – откликнулся Баки. Он сидел в кресле перед окном, подобрав ноги. Он не поворачивался к Стиву – Стив уже выучил, что у Баки есть такие моменты, когда ему Стив, конечно, нужен, но лучше в паре метров. Скрещенные руки, ноги, поджатые пальцы.

Стив занялся кроватями.

* * *

– Мне теперь неловко. Я не знал, куда мы едем.

– И не купил цветов? Не беспокойся, Лора любит только те, что растут на заднем дворе.

– Не люблю навязываться. Мы точно не причиним неудобств твоей семье? Если они чувствуют какое-то напряжение, ну или…

– Они доверяют мне. Те, кого домой привел я, – для них друзья. Я – их барьер, и я их защита. Это ведь семья, Стив.

«Нехилая ответственность», – хотел было сказать Стив, но, слава богу, успел сомкнуть зубы плотнее. «Хорошо сказал» или «Они у тебя прекрасные (у Купера уже хорошо поставлен удар. Даже слишком)»? Не то. Совсем.

– Спасибо, – сказал Стив наконец.

* * *

– Как думаешь, они не будут против, если мы построим домик неподалеку? – спросил Баки невпопад прямо посреди разговора о… Стив уже и не помнил о чем, только смотрел на Баки, пока бровь самовольно ползла вверх.

– А ты уже решил стать фермером?

– Мне бы пошла ковбойская шляпа.

– Не знаю, – Стив потер рукой шею. – Тут вроде как уединение, а потом мы…

– Ну да. Тайная деревня Мстителей. Знаешь, там Романофф, разводящая кур, Беннер, сбивающий масло. Шумновато, конечно, будет. Но зато джет, как… ну, знаешь.. в Румынии на стройку рабочих собирал раздолбанный микроавтобус. Вот тут у вас будет общий джет. Коллективное хозяйство, – Баки продолжал болтать и от каждого слова веселился все сильнее, а Стив только таращился на его расходящиеся в улыбке губы и слушал голос, вертя в руке сочный, одуряюще пахнущий апельсин.


End file.
